A Yandere's Confusion
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Ayano Aishi, a kuudere by blood, has been told all her life that she'll one-day meet someone who'll allow her to feel emotions. Beliving this for a fact, since her mother became a yandere for the person she loved who gave her emotions, Ayano tries to go about life until she meets that one-true person in her life. But suddenly, 9 girls come into her life. What will happen? Rated T
1. Week 1 - Kokona (Monday)

Akademi High, a prestigious school situated in Buraza Town, stood upon a tall hill that overlooked the town below. Greenery stands out amongst the school grounds, creating a beautiful contrast between the green and the school's exterior white and yellow paint. But the main attraction to see is the row of cherry blossom trees in the front of the school, they really stand out - especially during the spring months around graduation and the beginnings of the following school year - and most citizens of the local area would talk about it's beauty. Since it was currently April, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom for all to see. It made Akademi High a beautiful place to go to for the students that attended

Speaking of attending students; due to the prestigious nature of the school, there is an quite difficult entrance exam as well as tuition fees. Thus, the school receives only 30 students every year on average that they divide over two classrooms. But those reasons aren't the only for the low student applications, the school has a dark history that means parents end up more likely choosing against sending their children there.

That dark history, people talk about it all the time, is of stories from the 80s. A unknown serial killer roamed the school, believed to be one of the female students that attended, and killed a minimal of 8 students according to police records - but it's believed she killed many more due to disappearances during the time. One student was trailed during this time due to belief that she had been the serial killer, but the evidence gathered by a journalist, that was tasked to the job, couldn't prove that she was the killer and thus she was released back into the public. This could the police department to be ridiculed for years following and the school refused to let police investigations last more than an hour on school grounds.

The student believed to be the cause was Aishi Ryoba, who soon grow up and married a man that she had fallen in love with during her teenage years attending Akademi High. Many of the local community were happy that she was no longer suffering under the belief that she was the murderer, and that she could live happily. Not long after her marriage, Ryoba gave birth to a healthy baby girl that the couple named Ayano.

Ayano was a quirky child to put it mildly, she never really displayed emotions and more just acted upon her senses for food and such. But all tests that doctors ran proved that she was just a healthy child, and that there was nothing they could do regarding her numbed emotion displayed. However, Ryoba knew about this 'quirky' nature and knew about how it worked. Since she was also the same during her childhood up to when she met her husband. Thus, from a young age, Ayano was often told that one day she'd meet someone that would allow her to feel emotions.

As she grew, Ayano quickly seemed to realise that lacking emotions were considered creepy and abnormal by the other children of the elementary school she went to. Thus, to make herself seem more normal, she began to mimic the actions of others to be perceived as a normal and emotion-filled child. The only child that knew the truth was her best friend, Gurin Midori, a hyperactive and loud child that Ayano ended up befriending more out of the fact that the Aishis and Gurins knew each other from back during school.

When Ayano reached the age for entering high school, her mother immediately set to work putting the emotionless husk of a girl into Akademi High due to it being her Alma Meter and wishing for the child to follow in her footsteps. For better...or for worse. After Midori found out, she followed suit and managed to pass the entrance exam by pure chance as she wasn't the brightest tool in the box due to a mental condition that stunned her intelligence and emotional ages.

Thus, the two teenagers entered the school together and had a relatively uninteresting year for the both of them. Midori, being more the social type, managed to somehow make friends with the entire student body over the course of the year whilst Ayano remained reclusive and just paid attention to her studies as she hoped that she'd find the key to her emotions one day. Unlike Midori, who quickly settled into a club, Ayano didn't partake in any after school activities as they never sparked any interest or emotion from her.

But now, during the current time, a year had passed and the pair were in their second school year. It was a week into the year, and most of the first years had settled into their new routines and schedules. Ayano paid no mind to the younger students, only really noticing them when they would ask her for directions. But Midori was already on her quest to befriend all of them like she had done the previous year.

When she first arrived at school, Ayano just wandered the school aimlessly without a proper goal in mind. She never really focused on anything for long periods of time as nothing intrigued her. Honestly, her life was really just dull and uninteresting as she had no real hobbies. The only things that she would do at home was occasionally read manga and watch anime, though she also owned a cat by the name of Freckles due to his freckly white and black coat.

Opening up her phone, she checked the time: 7:30. She was wandered the halls for half an hour with nothing to do. She wasn't social, so she didn't hang out on the rooftops like some of the others and she wasn't a member of a club. She looked around the corridor, seeing students like the gardening club and cooking clubs wandering around. Sure, most clubs didn't have 1st years yet so all the clubs were pretty school. As she walked over the the entrance of the school, Ayano caught sight of Midori hanging around with another 2nd year, Osu Pippi, and a 3rd year, Ippongo Ryuto, that she half-recognised from the gaming club. Seems like they had yet to recruit a 1st year to make their club more official. But as she saw them walk off, she saw a pink haired girl with unique rainbow colored contacts watching the group as they played their mobile app.

After she witnessed this, she decided to head outside. Maybe she could get a cold drink from the vending machines, her need to drink telling her what to do as opposed to a want to do the task of getting something. Heading over to the outdoor cafeteria, she was taken slightly aback when she saw a purple haired girl with unique drills in her hair (Though she could have sworn she had seen that look before...) standing by the wall with a phone to her ear. She normally wouldn't listen into conversations, but something about the girl's unique look actually caused to to hide behind a nearby bush to listen in.

"-To call me when I'm at school!" the girl yelled, Ayano's ability to listen in cutting off the start of her sentence. But she could assume that whoever the girl was talking to, this 1st year was telling 'not' to call her. "Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again!" those two lines caught Ayano's attention for a second, a one time thing that this 1st year didn't want to repeat.

Thinking about it for a moment, she had heard rumours of students taking apart in compensated dating in Shisuta Town. To the point that the curfews in the town were getting earlier and earlier to prevent the teenagers engaging in the considered disgusting act. This thought line was confirmed after the 1st year began to talk again, slightly stunned and with sadness in her voice. "...H-how...much did you say?" it seemed like she really didn't want to take part in the dating, but the draw of money was keeping this girl locked. "...W-well...if it's just one more time, then...I guess it's okay..."

Ayano looked over at the girl's face, some faint tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued after a little pause. "...How about tonight? W-where we met last time, in Shisuta Town..." another pause, clearly an acceptance or rejection from the person on the phone. "Okay then...s-see you tonight," the girl then turned off her phone and with despair in her voice, she whispered. "...I...c-can't believe I'm doing this..."

Moving before she wasn't seen, Ayano made her way to class as a persistent thought in her head. If this purple haired girl didn't enjoy what she was doing, what sort of reason could be forcing her to earn the money? It was strange, nothing had ever got this much attention from the emotionless girl. Before she headed up the stairs to the 2nd floor, Ayano made a quite stop to say good morning to her other childhood friend, Dere Kiku or often referred to as Kuu. But the blue haired girl just gave her a blank stare with red eyes, after muttering a 'good morning, Aishi' in response.

Heading into her class of 2-1, Ayano sat down at the back of the classroom in the seat in the middle. She hadn't particularly chosen this seat, there was a seating plan, but she felt practical sitting here as it was easy to get up and leave the classroom post lessons plus it was shaded from the sun. There wasn't many students here yet, just some randoms from different clubs that had littered in around the same time.

Shortly after a little while, Midori came toddling in with her green phone (It had a unique red ribbon that was the symbol for the gaming club) still exposed in her hand. She caught sight of Ayano and her face brightened up like a thousand little Christmas lights. "Yan-chan, morning!" the green haired girl charged forward and leaned on the emotionless girl's desk, with no sense of personal space. If Ayano cared, she probably would have been angry...but she just stared blankly at the girl leaning all over her desk. "Hey, Yan-chan. I saw you this mornin', you should totally join a club. Then you won't be so bored wandering around."

"...I wasn't bored-" Ayano started, but she just paused when she realised that Midori wasn't listening and she just decided to listen to Midori's rambles.

"What kinda club would fit you to most," Midori mused, looking her childhood friend up and down as if she could judge the girl's club just by looking. "Hmm, maybe the science club. They're all intelligent, and you're quite smart. Aren't you, Yan-chan. Or wait, maybe the sports club could work for you. I've seen you jump the high jump, you manage so high...whilst I always hit the bar! How'd you manage it!?"

Ayano had stopped properly listening after a short while into Midori's rambles, just pulling out one of her subject revision books and reading some of the notes that she had once made to help with her studies. Even without emotions that influenced her opinion on studying, she knew it was more than important and was very focused when it came to make revision notes. Obviously, Midori hadn't noticed that her childhood friend wasn't listening.

This continued until the teacher, Miss Fuka Rino, arrived and the lesson began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afternoon lessons and clubs were cancelled for this particularly day, there was a massive assembly in the school gymnasium. Seats has been situated into the room and everyone was told to sit down in their classes, Ayano ending up sat next to Midori. However, all club members were told to remain on-edge as they'll be called up eventually.

The headmaster wasn't around, but he rarely left his office so that wasn't too big of a surprise to the students. So the one doing the announcement was the substitute headmaster and guidance counsellor, Kunahito Genka. She stood up against the mobile podium and made her presence known as a loud and firm voice. "Good afternoon, Akademi high students. I hope you've had a wonderful first week back at school and for the new students, I hope you're settling down well in your classes and aren't getting into trouble."

The students, being majorly rich students that cared a lot about school and their studies, remained in a tranquil silence. Some of them were curious about what this particular announcement was about, most of these students were first years as the other students had been through these announcements before in previous years.

"As the older students have probably gathered, this announcement will be to introduce the school's after school clubs to the new students of the school," Miss Kunahito gestured behind her to where 10 students were standing, club leaders that had either taken over this year or were returning club leaders. Some of these people weren't the actually leaders as Ayano noted, recognising that some of these students were the substitute club presidents for their absent leaders.

"I'll let them introduce themselves as well as their clubs," the guidance councillor finished and moved away from the podium so that the first club leader could step up. This club leader was a young male with brown hair and greenish eyes with the club symbol of the cooking club. When the older members of the cooking club saw this, they went onto the stage and stood with their leader. In total, there were 3 members as of the time being.

"Morning, everyone. My name is Tsuburaya Shoku and I'm the substitute president of the cooking club, the actual leader is currently off school so I've been left in charge. Now, about the club, the cooking club focuses on cooking good food. Some of us love to make healthy foods and others are in pursuit of the world's tastiest treats," he gave a cute little smile that made a chorus of 'aww' ring through the room. "If you wish to join our club, you'll have access to all the ingredients you could ever need to produce tasty food. But if you don't wish to join our club, don't feel sad as the members will be offering their tasty snacks of the school's members during the morning and after school club time."

He then bowed, signalling the ending of his introduction. Midori quickly whispered into Ayano's ear. "I can't wait to try the food they make this year, last year's was so tasty. I bet this year's group will be too."

The next club leader to walk up to the podium was a snobbish-looking female with purple drills in her hair and the look of pride, she actually resembled the girl from this morning. But as Ayano scanned the room, she spotted the same girl. Were they perhaps related, twins. No, that wouldn't make sense since they were evidently in different year groups. Sisters, cousins. Honestly, she didn't really care. Soon enough, the snobbish woman introduced herself. "My name is Sunobu Kizana and I'm the president of the drama club, the best club in this school. We focus entirely on forming the absolute best to outshine all the competition. If you join my club, you'll have my res-" she was soon glared at by one of her members, there were 4 of them in total up on the stage counting her. The leader coughed slightly and corrected her statement. "If you join the club, you'll have access to a variety of costumes that'll allow you to shine like a star to everyone surrounding you."

Like the previous leader, Midori had to make a comment about the purple haired girl's snobbish nature. "God, I'd hate to have her as a leader."

"...Midori-san, your leader is Taku-san..."

"So? Gema-senpai isn't snobby, he's just a little hard to get along with. He's nice once you get to know him."

Expressions could tell a story in 1000 words, most of the students looked either frustrated, annoyed or a combination after hearing the purple haired girl speak. As a result, she was quickly ushered off the stage so that the next club leader could introduce their club to the students of Akademi high. This particular club instantly put a negative feeling into the room, with some students being scared and some people cautious. However, 2 of the first years were clearly intrigued when Ayano accidentally spotted them. The leader was a shy and cowardly looking boy that didn't wish to be where it was, whilst the 2 members of the club that joined him were both pretty perky and gothic. Well, one of them was particularly perky...Ayano recognised the other from her class as a pretty quiet kid that rarely spoke a word.

As the club leader began, most of the students weren't particular impressed by the cold chills from hearing about the school's resident ghost hun-, occult club. "...M-my name is Higaku S-shin, I...am currently substituting for the absent p-president. Our club...is d-devoted to the r-research of s-supernatural creations; ghosts...vampires...werewolves..." as he listed off, the students remained pretty queasy. Ayano remained still, but she too felt the cold chills as if ghosts were trailing into the room. "...O-our club is c-currently r-researching the s-seven mysteries of A-Akademi high..." with that said, the boy took a small unstable bow and walked away from the podium in silence.

"Wow...what a scary club," Midori was cowering in her chair, when she noticed Ayano's seeming lack of fright. "God, your lack of emotions is creepier than that club. How are you not scared right now, Yan-chan..." Ayano didn't response to that question, just keeping her gaze ahead.

3 clubs down, 7 more to go at this point and the room had only just settled down from the chills of the occult club when the quite...not really mean, but definitely gruff and unfriendly club leader for the sports club, a male with orange hair and sea-weed green eyes, walked up to the podium. "My name is Zametora Itachi, sub leader of the sports club. We run, we swim. Nothing much to it, but you'll run harder and hit stronger if you join our club and take part in our events. The club leader doesn't care who joins, as she is too focused on her competition to manually accept joins to the club."

"...He ain't a nice substitute leader, I hope the real leader is kinder. He seems too gruff, even Gema-senpai is nicer," Ayano honestly wouldn't have been able to answer, since she had no real opinion on any of the club leaders and would have preferred to just leave the room right then and there if allowed.

He then walked off, seemingly sick of talking to students. It wasn't that he was shy, that much was obvious. He just didn't want to from the looks of things. Next up was the art club, as noted by the mark on the red head that walked up to the podium's club symbol. "I'm Tsuka Geiju, leader of the art club," he seemed to be a man of few words, not shy...just quiet. "We paint. We craft. We sculpt. How nice that you listened."

"Ain't he cute, he barely speaks. Wonder how'd he'd answer my questions, in one word sentences?" the bubbly green haired girl asked, seemingly liking the leader of the art club at that point in time.

"Likely."

With that said, he left the podium up to the next club leader. This leader, a rocker-type girl with black hair with died red streaks and a strong punk-ish attitude. "Hello, Akademi HIGH!" the girl yelled, putting major emphasis on 'high' to indicate towards the students. "I'm Shan Miyuji, the president of the light music club - well the name's outdated, but whatever. We focus on pop and rock music, anyone is welcome to join the club and we'll teach you the ropes of playing the best and stylish music ever!"

"Whoa...Miyuji-chan is so different this year," Midori commented, which Ayano raised an eyebrow out to express some curiosity. It was rare that she became curious about something, but it wasn't a proper emotion as she realise as she could also feel pity at times. "Last year, she was a complete bookworm with a sad and shy personality. She was part of the light music club, but she must have taken leadership at some point and changed her whole image. She was bullied harshly last year as well...but..." she looked over at the resident bullies, she knew about them since she was bullied sometimes. But they seemed to show no negative interest in Miyuji for once.

The next club leader up, decorated with a white headband on his head, was the martial arts leader. He had brown hair and looked pretty tough to beat, as a martial arts master should be. "Hi, my name is Musuta Budo. My club is the martial arts club, the club focused entirely on defence and the ability to defend yourself in a deadly situation," he remained firm and happy during his explanations. "If you choose not to join the club, the club members will still allow you to spar with them if asked nicely."

"Sparring sound so cool..."

"Why don't you ask a member then we you get the chance," Ayano questioned, a strange feeling of the need feeling her. Was this what boredom was, she had heard that when people were bored...they may feel sleepy.

"I'm not allowed to spar, too weak...mama would kill me if I got hurt and it was my own fault. She worries a lot and she doesn't want me to cause my own injuries."

"I see..."

Ayano focused her attention back onto the stage, not many more to go. She could manage and then she could head home. Next up was a blonde male, with the symbol for the photography club on his armband. "My name is Jonzu Fureddo, leader of the photography club. Haha," he seemed quite laid back. "Our club is tasked with documenting the school's year books and teaching students how to utilise cameras," Ayano actually knew that wasn't the case, as she had accidentally seen what the photography club did last year. They were a laid back and chill club that talked more about anime than photography.

"Yan-chan, did you know that the..."

"If you're going to say that the photography club don't actually partake in photography, than yes. I'm fully aware, Midori-san."

"Aww...you're no fun..."

The next club up was the science club, when a white haired scheming-looking man walked to the podium. "Hello, Kusha Kaga...and I'll be your new world dominat-...I mean, club president of the science club. Our club focuses on building the machinery and chemicals for world domination...I mean, the benefit of man-kind..." let's just say that through Kaga's speech, the students, besides ones in the club, were bewildered and stunned at the thought of world domination.

"This guy is total nutz, ain't that right, Yan-chan?"

"Whatever you say," Ayano responded, showing little interest in the twisted thoughts of the science club leader. He could be interested in whatever he wants, after all he could be interested in something.

The last leader of the day was the gardening club leader, a sweet, but quiet, girl with brown hair and a giant flower attached around her head. "Hello, everyone. My name is Engeika Uekiya, this year's gardening club president. Our club centers around making this school look pretty and full of nature, if you wish to help then you're more than welcome to join."

"...Aww, Uekiya-san is so sweet. I bet the club will love her," Midori had a slightly disheartened expression now, but it was evident as to why. "I...wish the school considered the gaming club to be official, we never get to partake in events like these...and thus getting new students is never easy," but then she smiled. "But I know who I can get to join so we're over the 5 student minimal limit, my girlfriend!"

'_Midori-san has a girlfriend, that's the first I've heard of such,_' Ayano's thoughts tinkered for a little while, but her curiosity didn't really last as she turned her attention back to the stage.

With the last speech being made, Miss Kunahito took the podium back and Uekiya went back in line with the other club leaders (or substitutes). "Now, I hope everyone will be willing to join a club as it's extremely important to broaden your horizons for your futures. Now, everyone is welcome to head home for the day. Be careful on your way home and be sure to complete any homework that you have been set for the week. That is all."

Getting up from her seat, Ayano picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulder in a simplistic manner. Midori smiled up at her, being slightly shorter overall than her grey haired childhood friend. "Let's head home, Yan-chan. Wait, mind coming to mine for a little while. Mama's been wanting to see you for a while, since you haven't come over."

"If it's really alright, than fine," Ayano just responded, deciding that it may be best not to upset the green haired girl. Honestly, despite how particularly annoying that she had heard Midori could be (Not that she ever felt that annoyance)...she felt really protective over her childhood friend and wished to keep her safe. Thus, she, for whatever reason, didn't want to see her upset. "Let's get going then..."

Midori gave a bright smile, before running towards the exit of the gym so that the two could head over to her home, which was a bakery. "Yep!"


	2. Week 1 - Kokona (Tuesday)

"Come on, Kokona! JOIN THE DRAMA CLUB!" The very loud leader of the drama club dramatically declared on the way to school, Kokona was getting slightly annoyed by her cousin and the students surrounding them were definitely irritated. Well, except Ayano, who had noticed the pair and was half-listening in to see if she could find anything else about the Kokona girl.

"If you stop whining for a second, I'd consider it!" Kokona was starting to steam from irritation from her cousin's loudness. Honestly, she wanted to join the drama club anyway. Not just because her cousin, and secret idol, was the club's new leader...but also because she wanted to be an actor in the future.

Another girl that was walking with Kizana and Kokona, a twin-tailed cyan haired 1st year just laughed at the cousins' antics. "You two never stop arguing, do you?"

"SAKI-TAN, SHUT UP!" Kokona yelled, before quickly regretting yelling at her childhood and bestest friend. "Sorry...but this is between me and Kizana-nee-tan."

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest little cousin," Kizana said, cooing over Kokona's cute little way of calling her. "You still call me 'nee-tan', how cute. You'd make such a perfect little sister character, you know."

"Why does she call you 'nee-tan' anyway, Kizana-san?" Saki asked, talking over the slightly grumbling Kokona. "You're not sisters, you're just cousins..."

"Well, when we were younger," Kizana laughed, thinking back on the older events. "She used to follow me around like a lost puppy, even though she was only a year younger. She always wanted to believe that one day she'd be my little sister in a play, even then she wanted to be an actress. Don't try to hide it, Kokona. I know what you really want."

At that, Kokona mumbled. "If...you'd stop moaning about it, you'd have already figured out that 'yes' I am joining the club...I wanted to wait until I knew about Saki-tan's choice before joining the club though."

"My choice," the teal haired girl mused over the idea. "Definitely the cooking club, so many delicious sweets~" just that thought alone made stars seem to shine in her teal eyes and her to drift into 'sweet heaven' as Kokona put it.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense..." the slightly still annoyed youngest of the trio muttered. "Well, you can go talk to Tsuburaya-san...and I'll start sorting my application into the drama club."

"Aww, thank you," Kizana chuckled, clearly enjoying teasing her younger cousin so much. But she then smiled, considering something that was pretty good for her. "My club now has 5 members, we're above the limit that we needed to reach before Friday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Saki muttered. "The rules with the clubs, that the deadline for the club's staying open was Friday."

"Uh huh, so you better get cracking if you want to keep the cooking club open. I'm sure they only need you and one other, since Odayaka-san doesn't count whilst she's not present in school. Wonder why?" stated the oldest of the trio, as she glanced over at the cooking club. There were currently 3 of them hanging out together, but the 4th member was clearly at home; maybe sick or something.

When they arrived at the gates, Saki got in front of the two purple haired cousins and said. "Well, I'll be off. Koni-chan, I wanna chat on the roof at lunch...just the two of us if that's alright? It's really important."

When she heard this, Kokona became worried; what was so important that she couldn't mention in front of Kizana. Ever since they were young, Saki had always mentioned things in front of Kizana as well...the trio had been pretty close since their toddler days. "...Okay...sure, I'll see you then...," she eventually whispered, worried about her friend's safety...or...more why she wanted to talk in the first place.

After watching Saki leave, Ayano wondered to herself. '_So this 'Kokona' will be having a conversation on the rooftop at lunch...? No..I shouldn't listen in..._' her thoughts conflicted in her head, making her actually slightly scared. Wait...scared? Shaking her head, she gently slapped her forehead drawing the attention of a group of 6 (5 boys and a girl) delinquents who shared looks of disgust. '_What is happening?_'

Deciding not to focus on the topic, she headed into the school grounds to see if she could find Midori. If anyone knew about Kokona, then it'd be her. After all, Midori was classically known for befriending everyone possible. Plus, she had connections in the first year as she told Ayano the night prior about her girlfriend. But not enough for Ayano to understand who this stupid was, as Midori rarely gave details unless you were direct up about it.

Finding the green haired girl was surprisingly easy; all Ayano had to do was download an app for her phone to do with VR monsters or something. She honestly couldn't care less. But using that app, she was able to predict where the gaming club would go next. When she caught up to the group, she saw an additional member that she didn't recognise. But Midori had mentioned wanting to rope her girlfriend into the club, so she didn't pay any mind.

"Ah, morning, Yan-chan~!" the green haired girl yelled, putting her phone into her pocket and grabbing the new club member's hand to the slight surprise of the rainbow eyed girl. Quite unique contacts actually. "Meet my girlfriend, Wakabayashi Mai. But I just call her Waifu-chan," the girl seemed very excitable to introduce her girlfriend to her childhood friend, though Ayano tried to pay no mind (Though..something that was making her have issues with the green haired girl was raising. She couldn't understand it however.)

Deciding to just bow, she introduced herself in return. "Good morning, Wakabayashi-san. My name is Aishi Ayano, Midori-san has likely mentioned me at some point."

"Ah..." the pink haired girl seemed a little shy, but overall kind. "Yes...she has, she often loves to talk about her childhood friend. She often says you saved her from bullies when you two...were in elementary."

Now that she thought about it, she could remember that; Midori was often bullied, even to this day, due to her mental problems that dropped her IQ. However, many times, she would protect her friend. Not for any emotional attachment, but rather just because it was the right thing to do. At least, according to her father. "Yes...I remember that."

"So, why'd you over here, Yan-chan?" Midori asked, smiling as brightly as possible. "You don't often come over to the gaming club's perimeter, you often tell me that you like to avoid bumping into large groups."

"I wanted to ask you something...alone."

"Oh, okay! Waifu-chan, Pippi-chan, Ryuto-senpai. See you later!" she waved goodbye to her girlfriend and club members. She then followed after Ayano so that the two told could talk alone. Ayano choose the bathrooms as they were pretty quiet, as few people entered them. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Do you know a girl by the name of 'Kokona'?" Ayano asked, getting straight to the point as she leaned on one of the stall doors.

"Kokona?" for a little while, the green haired 2nd year mused over the name. Then something seemed to click. "Oh, Haruka Kokona. A first year, who's older cousin is Sunobu Kizana. Haruka-san wishes to become a actress in the future, thus intending to join the drama club. Her best and childhood friend, Miyu Saki, plans to join the cooking club," somehow, Ayano wondered how Midori managed to come across such information. But this wasn't what she wanted, as she had heard it already. Well besides Kokona's surname. "Oh...and I think she mentioned that her mother died about a year ago, so she lives alone with her father."

Now that piece of information could potentially come in handy. Ayano thought about the phone conversation she had heard the day prior, could it be that the Harukas weren't able to get enough money now that her father was a widower? No, that seemed like it wouldn't be enough for why she was compensated dating. A regular part-time job would be better in any situation. Something else must be the cause. "I see, is that everything?"

"Yep. If I find anything else out, I'll let you know," the green haired girl beamed, getting her phone out and checking her app. "Oh, they're heading towards here. Okay, Yan-chan. See ya at class time!"

"Ya..."

After watching the green haired girl leave, Ayano let out a short sigh and went back to her regular wanders. Maybe Midori was right, maybe she should join a club. All of a sudden...this wanders felt...dull. Dull, anger, fear and regret. Things that never surged within her before, what was going on? She...didn't know and she was scared to ask her mother about it. Walking by the drama club, she saw Kokona's cheery smile as she handed in an club enrolment sheet to Kizana for joining the club.

But she paid no mind and just continued passing by the clubs, not even noticing when a red haired girl in a white uniform took notice of her and muttered. "So that's the one Megami-san warned us about, looks like she's...confused?" That made her feel confused herself, Megami had mentioned that this 'Aishi Ayano' couldn't feel emotions. So what was going on. Could it be... "Best let Megami-san know..."

As she was wandering around, Ayano's ears caught the musical sound of the bell. Luckily, by this point, she had arrived on the 2nd floor and wasn't far for her class of 2-1. Class time was average, just lessons on biology and chemistry today. Sure, they could be helpful; but she didn't feel anything towards it. Thankfully in this case.

Lunch time, however, she decided to sneak behind Kokona and Saki as they headed to the roof for their meeting. Sure, she knew it was wrong. But...maybe she could find an explanation for her interest in this purple haired girl and her sudden emerging emotions. Reaching the roof, the pair hid behind a air vent. The racket from the machine would definitely conceal anyone overhearing their conversation unless they were really close. So Ayano sat down next to the air vent and just listened into the two girls talk.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" came the concerned voice from the purple haired girl, as she cupped her hands in a slightly shy manner.

"Well..um..." Saki clearly didn't know how to structure her answer, even though she had been rehearsing what to say all night and all morning. "You haven't been acting your usual self lately, you've been...upset and like you've been h-hiding something for me and Kizana-san. Is something bothering you?"

Like a deer stuck in headlights, Kokona's face went pale as if she thought Saki knew about her deepest darkest secret. Trying to act more casual, but failing miserable due to her stuttering and sad voice. "Oh...well...i-it's nothing..."

Saki decided to play it simple and try to coax her beloved friend into talking, she wanted to help any way possible. She had already failed at one task to help her friend, she wouldn't fail at another. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine," she smiled gently, in a reassuring way. "But remember, I'm your friend and I'd never judge you for anything. You know that better than anyone, Koni-chan"

She did...and that was what was making it problematic. She didn't want to drag Saki in, she didn't want her to potentially get hurt and even grow to disgust her. But after a few minutes, her voice finally kicked back in and she whispered. "I...guess t-there's one thing I w-want to talk about."

"I'm listening."

Taking a deep breathe, Kokona started to talk slowly with uncertainty filling her voice. Should she really tell Saki, what if she got the wrong idea...or what if she started hating her. What if the school and police got involve...what if. Her thoughts ran 30 miles per hour as she whispered out in her slow voice. "Ever...since my mom died, my dad's been...um...drinking a lot. Sometimes, when he's drunk, he...comes into my room...and-," she stopped, paler than before. She could see Saki's horrified face. She had definitely mistaken what she said. Annoyed at herself, she yelled out. "Ugh!" before calming down and whispering. "F-forget I said anything. I really...really don't want to talk about it."

"What?! That sounds really serious! What does your dad do?!" Saki was yelling, worried for her friend's safety now. Was she being abused like her statement implied?

Meekly, Kokona's face burned with tears as she whispered. "Look, I said I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone, okay?" the added last bit, she didn't intend to sound mean. But she could see Saki's dishearten face and felt immediately sorry. But she was too far good, an apology now would imply she would say something and she really didn't want her friend to hate her.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of!" pleading, Saki's tone shifted after this short yell of concern into one that was almost demanding. "Just tell me what's wrong. Best friends don't hide stuff, right?..."

"I'm not gonna say anything else..." sobbing Kokona began to walk off, causing Ayano to conceal herself more clearly. "P-please..." she whimpered, pleading. "Just drop it..."

"If...you say so, but now..." she sighed as Kokona left the rooftop. "I'm really worried, Kokona." She rarely used her best friend's proper name, but she was pretty distraught that her best friend wasn't willing to tell her about what was troubling her. As she stepped from the air vent, she caught sight of grey hair and yelled. "Hey you, you were listening in. Weren't you?"

"I'm sorry," Ayano responded, bowing down regretfully. She wasn't impressed with herself that she was caught, her sneaking skills clearly weren't that good. "If...I can make it up to you, I will. I can do a task for you if you like."

Blinking, Saki shortly blushed as she realised what she could ask the girl to do. She nervously cupped to hands together and whispered, in a half shy...and half annoyed voice due to the idea that Ayano was stalking them. "Well...actually, there is something that I need help with," sighing, she continued more embarrassed then before. "This is really embarrassing, b-but...well, um...I lost my bra...somewhere at school and I can't find it a-anywhere," then she saw Ayano's face and immediately felt the need to defend herself, even though the grey haired girl's face was in a neutral state. "D-don't ask me why my bra is missing! It's a long story, okay. The point is...if you find a bra laying around, it's mine and I would really appreciate it if you'd return it to me...Oh god, this is so embarrassing..."

Well, of all the tasks she could have anticipated, Ayano hadn't thought of that one. A missing bra, it seemed to be such a random occurrence. "Any idea where it could be, just a rough estimation would do."

"M-maybe by the school wall..." then Saki's eyes widened as she realised what Ayano had asked properly. "...Wait, you'll look for it?" this received a short, but notable nod. "..Thanks, I hope you find it."

Now, finding a bra. Certainly not how Ayano expected to spend her lunchtime. Heading behind the school, she passed by the sports club on the way. There were now 5 boys, making it evident that they head new club members. But that wasn't her focus. Looking up at the hill which had a massive cherry blossom tree situated on top. '_The cherry blossom tree is said to bind those that confess under it on a Friday together forever_,' the legend played over in her head, her mother's talks resonating within her. One day, she'd be under that tree confessing to the one that granted her emotions. But...now she was feeling emotions, but she didn't love anyone. Right?

She didn't know.

Looking around the back of the cherry tree's hill , she walked over to the wall that separated school from the world. And there it was, Saki's teal colored bra. Just laying there like it was a flower. How had it ended up all the way out here...

Picking it up, she quickly concealed it in her pocket and went off to find Saki. Interestingly enough, she found the girl sat outside of the cooking club with a apron and kerchief of matching purple color, though the apron had darker spots. When she saw Ayano, she put her lunch box down and waved bye to the other members of the cooking club. She headed around the corner so that nobody could see what Ayano gave her. "T-thanks," she whispered, hiding the bra in her pocket. "You find it...I'm sorry that I acted mean earlier, I understand you...might be concerned about Kokona...after hearing that. I...certainly am..."

"Do you potentially know anything about what she was talking about?" Ayano asked, trying to show concern on her face so she didn't look 100% emotionless.

"...Um..." Saki honestly didn't. "...All I know regarding Kokona's home life...is that she needs money...but I don't know how it links to what...she mentioned on the rooftop."

"She needs money?" Ayano questioned, though she already knew such.

"...I'm not really sure, but she says she needs to make as much money as quick as possible. T-that's all I know, sorry that I couldn't be of much help. B-but...for what you did, I owe you one. So if...you ever need anything. I'll be able to help."

"Good to know," came the short response to Ayano, before Saki left to finish eating her lunch. As for Ayano, she headed back upstairs to her classroom so she could potentially eat her food before class time began. She didn't have much time, sure. But she wanted to try.

"What is going on," she muttered to herself as she ate some of her sushi. "This time last year, I wouldn't have paid any mind to things like this. I knew a few secrets, like where...Rino-sensei would store her cigarettes...when she was in class. But...never anything like that. I...have never had anyone ask me to complete a task or even asked for one in the first place."

Sighing, she wondered about her mental state. Should she ask her mom...she didn't really know how to answer that. She was scared that her mother would get angry...or something. She didn't really know how her mom would react. Her head began to hurt. "4...that's how many I've felt. Should I ask Midori about some of these...nah, she wouldn't understand..."

"Understand what exactly?" came the cheery voice that Ayano recognised as she laid on the desk. "Yan-chan, this isn't like you. You seem...off. Like you can suddenly feel sadness. Wait, can you?!"

Sighing, Ayano slowly tilted her head in the positive. "About the time when I became curious with Haruka Kokona, emotions started to emerge and I'm so...confused, is that the word for it...?" she definitely felt confused.

"Never thought I'd hear a day you'd have emotions. Didn't you say your mother said you'd only feel them after you first fell in love. Wait, does that mean you might be in love with Haruka-san?"

That's what confused Ayano the most. Her mother had always said that the emotions surged from a love would trigger a yearning beyond anything, but...she didn't feel strongly attached to the purple haired girl. Just curiosity and the wish to help her out. Holding her head, she let out a simple whisper.

"What do I do..."


	3. Week 1 - Kokona (Wednesday)

Honestly, the following day came way too quick for Ayano. After cleaning time, she just left as she felt no need to hang around for club time. However, she did have a plan for the next day and it involved sending a note to Kokona. So, she made her way ahead of everyone on the way to school and placed her hand-written note in the purple haired girl's locker. It was simple, just asking her to meet her up on the roof at 7:45 to talk about domestic abuse. It was 7:00 right now, so she still had quite a well to go.

Looking over at Kokona, she decided that she best get the girl's trust before asking her about the topic. She noticed Kokona looking at the note, whispering in a worried tone. "Maybe I should meet them..." after she walked quite a well from the locker, Ayano walked over and made her presence known. "Um...hi, senpai?..."

"Is there anything you need help with, Haruka-san?" she asked, with no care that she was a total stranger to the purple haired girl.

"...I guess there is..." she blushed, slightly. "...My u-uniform doesn't fit...but I can't afford a new one right now...Oh..." she shook her head. "I...guess there's no point in complaining, it's not like you could help..."

"I'm sure I can try."

Surprised, Kokona managed a happy smile. "You'll get me a new uniform, thank you..."

Ayano mused over what had happened, what could she do. Walking around, she came across the sewing room and saw a 1st year in the room. Hmm, maybe she could get him to make her a spare uniform that she could modify to Kokona's measurements. She was sure that she just needed to make it as loose as possible...considering the 1st year's...chest area. "Hello," she said, spooking the boy.

"O-oh!...I'm sorry, a-am I in your way? D-do you want me to leave?" when Ayano shook her head, he seemed confused.

At this, Ayano made her request obvious. "Is there anything you need help with right now," she hoped it was something simple that she could get do under 10 minutes, since she needed the time to modify the uniform...and to be honest, she barely knew how to use a sewing machine.

"...You w-want to know if I need help with anything?...N-no...I'm fine..." then he realised something, with an almost pathetic whimper. "I mean, I'm a little thirsty, but, you know, that's not really a problem...or anything..."

Drink? That's easy. "Sure, I'll get you a drink," she didn't wait for him to respond, expecting him to say it was 'no big deal' or something along that line. She headed to the outdoor eating area and paid for a cold drink. She carried the drink back to the sewing room and handed it to the shy looking boy.

"Wh...what?" he seemed so surprised. "Y-you actually got me a drink? But, I...wow. You're a really nice person! Hey...I'm not good at anything except sewing, but...if you ever need anything - like, a spare uniform, maybe - I'd be happy to help!"

"That's actually would be really help, um..."

"Hazu...Kashibuchi Hazu..., senpai."

"Kashibuchi-san, mind making me a uniform that is loose for a really large chested girl. I need it for a friend, sorry for the description. I don't really know her measurements..."

"...S-so...just a large chest area...is she...a little chubby, I need to know for the torso measurement?"

"Uh, she's average from what I can tell..."

Hazu nodded, sewing up a new uniform for Kokona. Once he finished up, it was about half 7 and he handed the uniform to Ayano. "I...think it s-should be perfect for her based on the vague information you could give..."

Nodding, Ayano left the room to find Kokona. "See you later, I might need your help again at some point," all she got was a nodded goodbye. When she found Kokona, she was hanging around in the gym with the other members of the drama club. She tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Turning around, Kokona smiled when she saw Ayano and that smile only widened when she saw the uniform. "Hi, Aishi-senpai," for a second, the grey haired girl wondered how she learnt a name but remembered that another member of the drama club, Soma Riku, was in her class and likely knew who she was. "Good thing you got to me when you did, I needed to head to the roof soon...but, t-thank you. This.." she analysed the uniform when Ayano handed it to her. "No way! This is tailored to my exact measurements, how did you manage this?" said girl in question just shrugged. "Thank you so much, I'll finally be comfortable."

Heading up to the roof after mentioning her plans to Midori, she went to the same vent as before as she figured Kokona would meet her up here. And her thoughts were proven correct when the purple haired girl walked into the area with a nervous expression on her face and the pink card in her hand.

"Oh! A-Aishi-san" she whispered, noticing the grey haired girl before her. "Y-you're the one who wanted to meet me here? Y-your note said you wanted to talk about...domestic abuse?" it seemed like she didn't understand why the note referred to domestic abuse, was Saki and her own thoughts completely wrong?

But she continued on with the line of thought that Kokona was being abused and was using the tone of voice as a disguise. "Yes," she nodded, before continuing. "I heard you talking with Saki. I want to help you with your problem. What is your father doing to you?" she kept it serious, with no sense of mocking or joking in her voice.

Kokona's eyes widened before she immediately shook her head in the negative, confirming that she wasn't being abused before she began to speak."Oh...you've got it all wrong! My father doesn't do anything to me!"

"Then what does he do when he gets drunk?"

"He...he cries..." Kokona finally admitted what she couldn't say to Saki. She felt confused, why was she able to talk to a completely random stranger - but not her childhood friend. She really didn't even know this girl, all she knew was that she was Midori-senpai's friend and that she helped her earlier.

"What?..." Ayano whispered, confusion evident within her tone. It was one of few genuine times that she showed emotion, and that made her more confused internally.

Sighing, Kokona cupped her hands and whispered. "He...cries and talks about his debt problems..."

"Your father is in debt?" now Ayano's voice was back to it's deadpan tone, devoid of emotions. Something that felt so much more natural to the still internally confused girl.

Nodding her head, tears formed within the purple haired girl's silvery-purple eyes. Soon enough, she began to explain. "When my mom died last year, my father lost a lot of money..." the tears began to roll as she spoke about her diseased family member. "...My dad took out a loan so that he could pay for my tuition fees...but it turns out...t-that he borrowed money from some really shady people," a short sob escaped her lips, as she began to hug herself as if it could provide her with the comfort she desperately wanted. "...T-they raise the interest rate by 10% every ten days and they...threaten to get violent with him if he doesn't p-pay up..."

Disgust rose in Ayano, yet another emotion to add to the list. "Loan sharks..."

"I'm trying to help my dad get out of debt..." the twin-drill haired girl whimpered. "I'm trying to earn money any way I can,...but...the only ways to make money fast are...-" she let out another sob as she whimpered out the end of her sentence. "-...gross..."

Ayano figured that was the reason behind the compensated dating, but she asked about something else so that she didn't upset Kokona more than she had already. "What is the name of the business that your father borrowed money from?"

For a moment, Kokona had to think. She knew she had heard the name elsewhere, but she struggled to remember it anyway. But eventually it came to her. "...I think it was called Ronshaku loans..."

'_Ronshaku? Where have I heard that before...maybe I should ask Midori-san later on..._' she nodded her head and made her promise. "I am going to get your father out of debt," she made it clear that she was going to make this work.

"What? No! Please don't get involved. I doubt there's anything you could do," Kokona's tears had faded, but the remnants for more than obvious.

"You'd be surprised," she already had ideas for how she could solve this and if none of those ideas worked, then she could ask her mother for ideas.

"...I appreciate your concern...but I don't think there's anything else to be said..." she sighed, wiping her cheeks. "...Thanks for letting me talk about my problems...I'll go apologise to Saki and make sure she understands that...it isn't a domestic abuse problem...I...feel like I can talk to her now. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Watching Kokona leave, Ayano stayed quiet and processed the new information she had received about the purple haired girl. She had to ask Midori something, but she decided to wait until after school so that she didn't distract the green haired girl from her friends this time. She'd text her tonight, besides that would mean less people would overhear and she knew Kokona wouldn't want anything getting out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, finally later that day, she walked into the house and called out. "I'm home," her house was pretty modern with a pleasant smell of what her mother referred to as 'love'. Though, she never really understood it. Then she realised a few moments later, she hadn't received the usual reply or the pleasant aroma of her mother cooking food.

"Hmm..." she mused, moving into the large kitchen to see no sign of her mother. Instead, resting on the dining table was a white note. Walking over to it, she gently scanned her eyes over the message written.

_To Ayano,  
Sorry, but me and your father had to suddenly leave the country. We left some food on the counter for you, and if we're not back shortly then I'll send some money for you. Don't worry about us. Oh, and be sure to call me when you get home as we'll be already on the plane. Be sure to tell me when you meet the one who has completed you.  
Love, mama._

Ayano sighed, this was so typical of her mother. All she cared about was romance, it felt so odd and now...maybe embarrassing. "God...what is happening to me, should I ask her about it?"

Opening her phone, she dialled her mother's phone number and waited as it buzzed. One...two and click. The number got through and she heard her mother's cheery voice over the line. "Hello, sweetie. Nice to finally see you call me, so how was school?"

"Fine," she replied, simple as hell as she struggled not to reveal her emotions too soon. To be honest, she still wasn't sure that she should say anything. She hadn't felt the strong yearning for Kokona or anyone else for that matter, yet something had triggered the key to her emotions. And she just couldn't explain what it was. "How are you and father doing, mother?"

"Mama is just fine, so is papa. Now, Ayano~" something about her mother's voice made Ayano freeze up right then and there, and her fears were confirmed when her mother asked. "So did you meet the person that made you feel complete, your voice...hehe...is full of emotions."

"I..." as she stood there, she slightly shook and wasn't sure what to say. "...Um, uh," finally, she took a breathe and was able to speak. "Not...exactly..."

"Hmm?"

"...I don't know who...triggered it...and I d-don't feel the yearning...craving...that you told me about..." she had to sit down, as her brain pounded in the cage of her head. Normally, the pain wouldn't bothered her...but now it did more than ever. "What do you think that means, mother?"

"Mama isn't quite sure, this is never happened to an Aishi before..." her mother trailed off, as if not wishing to reveal anymore than that. Suddenly, a crackling noise filled the line and suddenly her mother's now distorted voice crackled painfully in her ear. Only making her head pound even more. "S...sor...Yano...cal...b...ack later..." then the phone went dead, due to the evident hang up.

"Turbulence maybe?..." she wondered, wishing that her mother had given her any sort of explanation for what had happened. What had she meant by 'to an Aishi before'...was this common within the family. Her father had taken on her mother's maiden name, so it was her mother's line. All she knew about her mother's past was that she was falsely accused in the 80s for a series of murders. What if that was true...now she wasn't so sure that it wasn't.

Heading over to the fridge, she scanned what she had in and made a sandwich for a midday snack before heading over to the sofa to eat and watch some TV. When she saw the 6:30 time, she decided to send a text message to Midori as she went to make some dinner.

AYANO: _Midori, what does the name 'Ronshaku' mean to you. Do you perhaps know anyone with that family name?_

She began to eat her curry that she made when she saw a notification pop up on her phone with a reply from her childhood friend. Opening the messaging system, she scanned her eyes over the message as she put another spoonful of the curry into her mouth.

Midori:_ Oh...ya...I do know someone by the name of Ronshaku. Why you curious?_

Ayano:_ Something to do with Kokona, I can't reveal more than that as it wouldn't be nice to Kokona. Why do you seem so...sad when I mentioned the name?_

Midori:_ Well, you see...Uh. Ronshaku Musume is the leader of the bullies that hurt me and Horuda-chan...she's the mean daughter of a man, who runs a loan agency. I...uh, don't feel great for talking bad about her. But she's so...mean to me and Horuda-chan._

Ayano read that message a few times, trying to remember who 'Horuda' was. She remembered Ronshaku now, having seen the blonde haired gyaru girl with her posse multiple times. A few moments later, she remembered Puresu Horuda. The shy and fragile black haired girl was one of Midori's other childhood friends and self-proclaimed little sister - even though Horuda was only a few months younger. She was neglected at home, but Midori's family would offer her places to stay every few days or so. However, the legal system of adopting the young Puresu into the Gurin family hadn't taken action yet even though Mrs Gurin was trying her hardest to get Horuda out of her poor family.

Ayano: _I see, sorry to hear that. But...I have plans that may help you with that problem, but I cannot inform you what those plans are. Thanks for your help, and say hello to Horuda-san if she's at your's today._

For a few moments, it was quiet with no reply. Eventually, Midori's message pinged in and Ayano read it as she finished eating up her curry.

Midori: _She says hello and thanks for caring about her :D. See you tomorrow, Yan-chan and good luck with whatever you're planning. _

Ayano: _See you in the morning. Have fun with Horuda-san._

She turned off the phone and headed up to her room, deciding that she didn't have anything better to do. When she got upstairs, she saw her anime stack and put in Life Note into her TV. Sitting comfortable on the floor, she watched the anime's episode from beginning to end. Normally, she'd feel nothing when watching these things. She only owned them due to her father buying them, and her not wishing to despite him would watch them. However, now she felt intrigued and curious for where the plot would go next. She just couldn't understand it.

After the episode ended, she went and sat by her computer. Opening the school's facebook page, she looked to see what people were putting since the students used it as like a chatroom system. She scanned through the messages, there were quite a few. Such as:

_Midori: Does anyone know what the school's logo means. Yes, I checked the FAG this time.  
Uekiya: I don't really know what it means, but isn't it just the prettiest flower.  
Sumire: Hey, Engeika-senpai...um...do you know what 'hen tie' means. Somebody mentioned it earlier and I wanted to know where I could find one to read or watch?  
Uekiya: ...Sumire-chan, please forgot that word and don't worry about it. It's nothing special, but you're too innocent to know about such._

As she read through that little conversation, Ayano let out a soft chuckle that surprised her. But she shook her head and continued through the messages.

_Shiromi: Has anyone tried squid. It's so much better when it's alive and wriggling around~  
Aoi: What the heck, Shiro. Just what the heck?  
Shiromi: What~?_

This little group of messages confused Ayano more than anything, she hadn't really met someone called Shiromi. All she knew was that the white haired girl was the newest member of the student council, but she didn't really know much about her so the unique food choice actually surprised her.

After reading this, she saw another set of messages. One that got her attention more than the others, as 4 of the students of the group of 6 talking weren't going to the school. However, the 2 that did were ones she recongnised.

_Yui: So, Saki, Kokona. How's your first year at high school been? It's been quite boring without you. I haven't had anyone to call 'gay' in forever~  
__Yuna: Yui, shut up...  
Yui: But babe~...D:  
Mei: Your girlfriend is correct...  
Yuna: She's not technically my girlfriend right now...but I expect to get back together with her by later tonight with how our on and off relationship works.  
Saki: How does you two's relationship even work? And yes, Yui, high school has been fun. I'm part of the cooking club and Kokona joined the drama club with her cousin. How's middle school been since we left?  
Koharu: It's been quite boring, Yui is correct about that. Been weird not having all 6 of us there, I can't wait for 2 more years and we're all in the same school again.  
Yui: Then I have more people to tease. :D  
Kokona: Why...did we ever become friends with you?  
Yuna: Sorry for not replying- Saki, about your question. I don't know. But...Yui can be alright when she wants to be.  
Yui: Aww, thanks babe. :D. Rest of you, fuck you.  
Yuna: I take it back, she's horrid...  
Yui: Why!?  
Yuna: You're mean to your friends, that's why._

That was where the conversation ended and Ayano decided she had enough of reading the arguments of some middle school. She checked the time and saw it was 9:00, she decided to head to bed so she would be up in time for school since she had quite a cycle ahead of her in the morning to arrive to school on time.

Laying down in the bed, she checked her messages and saw Midori had sent a night-night to her like she normally did. After typing a short 'goodnight' reply, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the land of sleep. In her dreams...images of Kokona appearing, crying about her father's debt problem.

A soft, teary mumble as tears escaped her sleeping body's eyes. "...I'll help you...I promise..."


	4. Week 1 - Kokona (Thursday)

When Ayano arrived at school, she was slightly late and as she came up to the hill; she was surprised to see an ambulance outside of the school. As she stepped closer, she saw the drama club hanging around asking questions to the ambulance team. Among them was Kokona, who had worried tears in her eyes.

"Is she alright?" she begged to one of the paramedics, her voice full of worry. This concerned Ayano, who had been injured?

"She'll be alright, she just broke her ankle and cracked her forehead. She'll be fine after she rests a bit."

"Oh thank god..." then she noticed Ayano, waving her over. "Hello...Yan-tan, sorry that you had to see me in this state," she wiped her eyes. "Me and the drama club arrived earlier, since we have an upcoming performance to practice for...but..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That morning, the drama club were hanging around in the gym. Kitagawa Tokuko and Yamazaki Tsuruzo were already on the stage, practising their lines for the upcoming play. Kizana entered the stage as her lines called for, but a slight mistake was her undoing._

_She accidentally stepped too close to the edge of the stage and her foot slipped, her eyes widening as she fell towards the floor. The last thing she heard was the yell of her name from a familiar voice. She hit her head and her ankle when she slammed into the wooden floor of the gym, pain shooting through her as she barely was able to keep awake. She vaguely could see Kokona over her with a pale face. "Ko...ko...na..." then the world faded into darkness._

_Kokona screamed, fearing the worst in that scenario. Soma Riku was already calling the ambulance for the unconscious girl on the floor. As she settled down a little, Kokona began to shake her cousin. "Come on, Kizana-nee-tan. Wake up, wake up!" she pleaded, worried that her cousin wouldn't wake up. During this time, Torayoshi Shiromi had walked into the room having heard Kokona's previous scream._

_"What happened?" she asked, an unsettling smile on her face._

_Looking up with tear stained cheeks, Kokona looked at the student council member. "S-she...fell off the stage...hit her head..." as she scrambled to pull her cousin onto her lap, she realised that Kizana's head was bleeding and her eyes widened in horror. She felt faint, seeing the blood. Was she going to lose her cousin, she couldn't get that thought out of her head._

_"Haruka-chan, she'll be alright. Don't worry. The ambulance is on their way..." Riku said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The other member of the club, Kurosawa Shozo, nodded in agreement as he tried to cheer up the cheering 1st year._

Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayano had found herself in the present time hugging the crying Kokona to her chest, much to her surprise and confusion. Honestly, she didn't have a clue how she was supposed to comfort the girl and she mostly just stood there shell shocked before trying to reach up and gently stroke the girl's head like she had seen in some anime.

"Wow..." Kokona muttered, a slight chuckle in her voice. "You...seem not very good at comforting...but that's alright. I'm alright. Just needed the support for a second. She worried me when she collapsed, and remembering that made me more upset."

"I see..." Ayano muttered, unsure of what else to mutter.

Suddenly Kokona asked something that caught the grey haired girl off guard. "D-do...you wanna eat l-lunch with me and Saki-tan at lunchtime? A-as thanks for letting me talk about my problems yesterday?"

After a few minutes of standing like a deer in headlights, she so didn't understand human interactions. Midori rarely asked for things like this, only usually asking for the ability to go to her home. "...Okay..." she nodded her head, making the silvery-purple eyed girl smile brightly and happily.

"Yay!"

'_God...what am I getting myself into...oh well, best get my plan into action when I get the chance. I'll do it after school, since I should probably see Midori-san..._' she managed a small smile, actually feeling genuine happiness to see Kokona so happy. "...I'll see you at lunch then, I need to talk to Midori-san."

"Oh I see, I won't keep you anymore then. I...need to talk with my drama club anyway," she saw Tsuruzo staring at her, as if calling her over. "There's the substitute president now. See you at lunch, Yan-tan."

After leaving Kokona alone with her club, Ayano headed into the school grounds. When she didn't find Midori with the gaming club, she decided to head to the rooftop. Midori was up there, talking with Horuda. Maybe something to do with Horuda's home life. But Ayano knew it was none of her business. She walked over, attracting the attention of her childhood friend. "Yan-chan. Mornin'!"

Looking up nervously, Horuda managed a sweet little smile as she bowed to the grey haired girl and whispered. "M-morning, Aishi-san..."

"Midori, about what I asked yesterday, what would be the best time to talk to Ronshaku?" she asked, out of curiosity to see when she could plan her 'attack'. She didn't want anyone to be nearby as it wouldn't be that good.

"Well...I can't confirm things, but she sometimes heads behind the school near the incinerator and might smoke a cigarette or two," the green haired girl commented, as she kept her eye out for one of Musume's posse that sometimes 'patrolled' the roof in search for any juicy gossip that she could share with the others.

"...I-I've heard about that t-too..., onee-sama..." Horuda commented, nodding her head in agreement. She commonly would refer to Midori was 'onee-sama' as she had major respect for the green haired girl as she never let her mental condition hold her back and was very brave even in the face of the bullies.

"Thank you, nice to know. And nice to see you again, Horuda-san. Enjoy your time with your onee-sama and I hope your home life is improving," she remained polite as she gently bowed to the pair. "I'll see you later, I'm going to head to class as it's nearly time."

"Alright, see ya there, Yan-chan!" and that was that, nothing much else occurred that morning. She just headed to class like normal, studied her psychology lessons as she prepared her mental state for her lunch time with Kokona and Saki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch came way too soon for Ayano's liking and now she was in a predicament of fear, Midori had noticed the girl's strange way of sitting in her chair as she nervously shook. "What's making you so afraid, Yan-chan. Your normally so nonchalant."

"...Nothing much..." she lied, before getting up and starting to act more like herself. "N-now if you'd excuse me, I have plans this lunch," upon leaving the classroom, she headed downstairs and stood nervously by the lockers for Kokona to appear.

Eventually the silvery-purple haired girl walked over with her best friend, smiling brightly upon seeing Ayano. "Hi, I was scared you wouldn't show up. Yan-tan, this is Saki-tan, my childhood and bestest friend. We do everything together...besides joining the same club. But that's beyond the p-" suddenly, she was stopped by Saki putting her hand in front.

"It's alright, Koni-chan. She knows me..."

"Really, that's slightly a surprise," but she nodded regardless. "So, let's go eat. I know the perfect spot," they headed into the courtyard and walked over to the fountain. "Normally, in the mornings, a 3rd year boy named Yamada Taro will come sit here. But at lunch, he'll go eat with his childhood friend on the roof so I thought that it'd make the perfect eating spot."

And she wasn't wrong, the courtyard had a pleasant lighting and a nice relaxing breeze that never felt overpowering due to the walls that encased the area. The gentle breeze sent a few cherry blossoms floating down from the trees, landing peacefully on the floor and some into the fountain's pristine crystal-like water.

They sat down on the fountain's edge, the slight cold bothering their naked skin that was under their skin. But beyond that, it was pretty fine. Kokona got out her bento box, full of pretty little pieces of food that Saki pointed out. "Koni-chan, why don't you also join the cooking club. I heard that they're trailing the clubs this year to allow you to join up to 3 as long as you manage all 3 well."

'_Up to 3 clubs..._' Ayano thought, it might come in handy for someone. But she never saw a necessity to join a club, though likely she expected Kokona might ask her to join the drama club in the near future. Maybe she would if...Kokona asked her to. But, she really didn't see a purpose in joining a club. All it added was hassle.

"...I know," the grey haired girl finally heard Kokona's reply, looking up to see the purple haired girl smiling at Saki. "But, now more than ever, I have to be at the drama club every day...since Kitagawa-senpai will need help to handle the club," it was clear to Ayano that there was more to it than that, but she refrained from asking as she ate from her lunch box.

As Kokona was eating, Ayano checked her pocket to see that her headache-inducing pills that she had brought with her were still there. Once she assured herself of that, she turned to the 1st years and said. "I need to go to the toilet, be back soon."

To be honest, she was well aware of her plan and knew it was cruel. But she needed access to the nurse's syringe and tranquilliser for her plan. Heading to the roof, she saw Kuu sitting alone with her bento. She felt cruel, doing this to her childhood friend. But she made a simple laugh, loud enough to distract the blue haired girl from the bento whilst she snuck around to place the pills into the food before concealing herself again when Kuu came back.

One second, two second...and the headache seemed to kick in as Kuu held her head in slight pain and frustration. She put her bento away and headed downstairs, all the way to the nurse's office. Following shortly behind, Ayano made sure to watch out for the open doors around the courtyard so that Kokona and Saki didn't see her. But when she arrived to the infirmary, she heard Kuu asking. "...May I have some medicine, I have a painful headache."

The nurse nodded in agreement, a kind smile on her face. "Go sit down, I'll be right back with the medicine. She walked into the next room, where she kept the medicine and opened the cabinet. After she walked away, Ayano seized her chance and grabbed the required items from within the cabinet and quickly ran back out so she wasn't spotted. Hiding the items in her pocket, she went to a nearby empty storage room to fill the syringe and then she headed out to the incinerator, where she threw the empty tranquilliser box away. She made a mental note to do this with the syringe as well, since any item with her fingerprints could be traced back to her if the police found out.

Heading back to the courtyard, she saw Kokona looked up at her. But the silvery-purple eyed girl didn't look made, she just smiled and said. "You took a while, are you good now?"

"I'm fine, sorry for the wait," she sat back down on the fountain and picked up her lunch box to begin finishing off the meal. "...So, have you heard anything about Sunobu-san since this morning?"

"Oh, ya. She sent me a text message," Kokona laughed musically, making Ayano subtly blush though she couldn't understand why. Lifting up her purple phone, Kokona showed the message to her new friend. It wasn't so much a message as a picture of Kizana in a hospital bed, looking tired but overall healthy besides the clear bandage around her head and her elevated bandaged foot. "Doctor said she'd be released next week and that she'll be able to come back to school in about 3 weeks. But she has been told that preforming in the school's play is out of the question and that she'll just have to direct."

"I see, how did she feel about that?" Ayano asked, more out of curiosity than anything. She barely knew Kizana and wanted to know more about her new friend's cousin if possible.

"Quite upset, if I'll be honest. She's been looking forward to taking part in the spring play since prior to the last year 3rd year's graduation. She always would talk about it whenever I was over at her's. But, she seems like she's fine with waiting until her next chance which is the summer play that the drama club tends to put on before the summer holidays."

"Aww, poor her," Saki stated, feeling bad for her best friend's cousin now. "She must have been devastated when she was told."

"Not much she can do about it, unfortunately," Ayano pointed out, though she had a similar sympathetic face on. "It was completely an accident, a misstep on the stage according to what I've heard. It was out of everybody's control, so she cannot blame herself or anyone for that matter."

Suddenly, during their conversation, the school's bell rang to indicate that lunch time was over. None of the girl's had realised the time and now they were going to be late if they didn't move it. Kokona and Saki had it easier, with their classrooms being only on the first floor. Ayano, not so much. But they said they're goodbyes and headed off anyway.

When she arrived in class, Ayano was reprimanded by her teacher for being late. But no serious consequences occurred and she was told to just sit down, thankfully. As the class begin, she planned out her 'attack' on Musume. How would she be able to convince the Ronshaku to follow her to the old gym storage closet. Why the gym storage closet? There was a old instrument case in there that didn't get used anymore, but it was the prefect size to hide a sleeping body.

All she had to do with convince the Ronshaku to follow her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, she headed around the back of the school and soon saw the 3rd year as she left the school building, her blonde hair flowing slightly in the wind. She leaned against the wall, seemingly ready to begin to smoke like Midori had mentioned. However, she never took out a cigerette. Deciding to approach, Ayano kept it subtle. "R-Ronshaku-san, do you want to follow me. I have something cool to show you?"

God, why did she have to sound so nervous.

Musume stared at the 2nd year like she was crazy. "Alright, I have like no clue who you are. So why should I like follow you," her valley accent was strong, almost irritating to listen to. Then her face turned sly, making Ayano more annoyed. "But if you like do me a task, I'll certainly follow you~"

"A...task?" Ayano asked, trying to keep her frustrations out of her voice. Said angry actually confused her, everyone had told her that Midori was far more annoying yet...she never got mad when Midori began to ramble. Now she was frustrated just listening to this valley gal and her slyness.

"Get me some ciggies, I like...so need to smoke. Like right now~"

Cigarettes? That would be pretty easy now that she thought about it. Plus, she wanted a break from the Ronshaku girl's annoying voice. "Alright, I'll get your cigarettes..." she sighed, before walking over to the gym. In the old storage closet, there was a hole in the wall where her current teacher would store cigarettes when she wasn't teaching so that she could smoke. Reaching in, she grabbed the packet. Again, making the note to return them when she had the Ronshaku in her grasp.

Carrying them in her pocket, concealing them from the sports club. She headed back towards the valley girl, who saw her pretty soon and smiled in that sly manner. "So, did you get me some ciggies?"

"Here's your packet," Ayano mumbled, handing the packet of cigarettes to the blonde. "So, will you follow me now?"

"Like OMG, sure. I totally like you now, new BFF~"

'_The sooner I get rid of this blonde bitch, the better..._' she lead Musume back to that old storage cabinet, where the old music box was stored. Nobody ever used this room, so it was the prefect place to store the Ronshaku.

"So where is the 'super-cool' thing you want-" Musume was cut off, when Ayano grasped her from behind violently. She tried to scream, but Ayano quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Wouldn't want the drama club to overhear, as she quickly pricked the girl's neck with the syringe. In only a few moments, the blonde's body relaxed and collapsed onto the formerly emotionless girl's torso. She slid the body to the floor and then dragged her into the box after grabbing the box of cigarettes from inside the blonde's pocket. Placing the cigarettes back in the hole, she relaxed.

"Finally..." she sighed, her head no longer pounding. She walked over to the incinerator, at that moment noticing that the leader of the delinquents weren't there. But she didn't make a comment, knowing that she'd likely wouldn't recieve an answer anyway. After throwing the syringe into the incinerator, she switched it on so that it could burn.

Then she walked towards the entrance of the school, it was finally time for her to head home so that she'd have enough rest to return to the school at midnight to receive the music box with her unconscious victim.

~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours nap and setting up the video recorder in the basement, which she found a old and slightly damaged torture chair within. She remembered how her mother would often tell her never to go into the basement, but now she had free access to the whole house. "Well well, what has mother been hiding?" she whispered, before heading back upstairs so that she could leave to collect the music trunk.

Sure, getting into the school seemed hard but it really wasn't. Once over the wall, she could just press a button for the gates to open. The school had so poor security, it was pretty unreal. Heading over to the gym, she collected the music case. It was a whole lot heavier than expected, but she was able to push it back to the gate after a little bit of effort.

Pressing the gate open button, she waited as it creaked open. The gates were an old system that was a little unpractical and actually dangerous, as they wouldn't stop if somebody became trapped under. But right now, the whole system was prefect for sneaking the music case out of the school.

Now, everyone would assume that a young girl pushing a music box would be suspicious. But Ayano had the disguise that she was a young musician travelling home after a performance. And that actually helped a lot, as ever now and again a stranger would help her push it a little while. Musume was fully unconscious, so there was no risk of discovery.

In fact, the only annoyance was how dark Buraza Town could be in the night even with the street lights. Most of those were damaged, or dimmed beyond belief so all the streets were shady and hard to see within. But, Ayano managed to make her way back home. Once she got in the door, she quickly locked it behind her and opened the box as she knew getting it downstairs would be a total nightmare and she needed the Ronshaku in one piece. Plus, the music box would come in handy again.

Carrying the unconscious victim downstairs, she tied her to the old torture chair and smiled. She knew the sedatives would be wearing off soon, and she was correct as only about half an hour later. The blonde was awake and frightened as Ayano had tied a piece of cloth around her eyes so she couldn't see a thing. "D-daddy...? W-where am I?"

Ayano walked forward and slapped the girl, not much but enough to leave a mark. Managing to disguise her voice, she yelled. "Call for your daddy, sweet cheeks. Tell him how frightened and scared you are. How you don't wanna die, or I'll slit your throat. Right now."

Turning the camera on, she waited and soon Musume did her job. "...Daddy, help...I'm scared...I don't wanna die..." the sobbing was genuine and terrifying, Ayano had actually loved the power she had over to the crying 3rd year. The cloth was becoming soaked, adding more to the short video that Ayano complied.

After that, she grabbed a rusty old pipe that had been left in the corner of the room and gently slammed it into Musume's head. Not enough to kill her, but definitely render her unconscious for a few hours. She grabbed Musume's phone from her pocket to find out Mr Ronshaku's number, before sliding it back where it came.

Following what she just did, she walked upstairs and sent a text message to Mr Ronshaku containing the video and then a short sentence.

? (Ayano): _Watch this video..._  
Mr Ronshaku: _You scumbag, what have you done with my daughter!_  
? (Ayano): _I haven't harmed her..._  
? (Ayano): _...yet._  
? (Ayano): _If you ever want to see her again, you must do as I say._  
Mr Ronshaku: _What do you want from me!?_  
? (Ayano): _Free all of your clients from debt._  
Mr Ronshaku: _Are you insane? That would sink my business!_

Honestly, that line made Ayano really angry. Why does a business come before people's happiness, this guy was a complete jerk and he needed some harder convincing. She began to type out the next piece of her message.

? (Ayano): _For every that your clients remain in debt, I'll remove one of your daughter's fingers. If you want her back in one piece, you must act immediately._  
Mr Ronshaku:_ You monster...fine I'll do it._  
? (Ayano): _Good decision._

She even said her last text out loud, happy that it was over with. She had already made sure that the number couldn't be traced as her mother had taught her how to do that when she first received her phone. Though she never understood how her mother knew. Sighing with relief, she pulled Musume out of the chair and back upstairs so she could put her back in the music box.

Heading over to the large Ronshaku Loans building that she had searched the location of, finding it was really close by, with the music box in tow. She left the box outside of the main doors so that when morning came, Musume would be found. Then she headed back home, quite tired from her nightly awake time.

Once she arrived home, she headed straight to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. No messing around, she went straight under the cover and to sleep. Glad that her plan had seemed to have worked.


	5. Week 1 - Kokona (Friday)

When Ayano woke up that next morning, she saw her phone flashing. She had a text message. Opening it, she saw a message from Kokona. How did she get her number? She honestly didn't really know, but she'd ask later. The message was from only about half an hour ago, but the icon said that the drama club member was still online.

Kokona: _My father just got a phone call...he says his debts have been wiped clean! Did...you do this?  
_

Ayano smiled gently, happy to see that her plan had completely worked. She planned out her reply message, but instead just went for something really simple in hopes that her new friend would actually reply.

Ayano: _Yes._  
Kokona: _What did you do?!_  
Ayano: _I can't tell you._  
Kokona:_ That's kinda...scary...but I can't remember the last time I saw...my dad this happy. Words can't expressed how grateful I am! If there's anything you need me to do for you, just say the word!_  
Ayano:_ Well, there isn't anything...but I'd like to see you before school. I figure you want to express your thanks in person._  
Kokona: _I'll come over to your house shortly,...just send me the address. I really...just want to hug something right now, and Saki won't understand..._

Ayano could tell that there was something else in the messages, maybe Kokona actually wanted to know what happened and it was probably best to only talk about that sort of thing at home and not in school. She texted out the address and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

After making some pancakes, she heard knocking at the door. She opened the door to see the silvery-purple eyes of Kokona staring back at her with a blushy and happy face. Two seconds later and Kokona was holding onto her, crying tears of happiness. "Thank you so much...I just don't have how else to express it...you save my dad and I couldn't be more grateful...and now I can stop using gross methods to earn money...Thank you..."

Like a deer in headlights, Ayano just stood there as Kokona hugged her. Eventually, her shaky hands wrapped themselves around the crying girl as she blushed slightly. "You're welcome, I understand this means a lot to you..."

After calming down, Kokona removed herself from Ayano's arms and smiled brightly. Then she looked around the grey haired girl's home. "You have a nice place, Yan-tan?"

"Thanks," Ayano muttered, deciding that the one word answer was sufficient.

"Where are your parents though?"

"Overseas..." honestly, Ayano barely understood her parents' reasoning for leaving the country and her. But that was beyond the point, the point was just telling Kokona the fact that she had the house to herself.

"So, you take care of yourself?" she question, receiving a nod from the formerly emotionless girl. Honestly, she had been able to cook and look after herself for years prior. It was like her mother had prepared her for this. "That must be hard."

As she walked through to the main room to pick up her pancakes, Ayano responded with a short and simple. "I manage," and it wasn't exactly false, as her pancakes proved. She saw Kokona's eyes as she spotted the pancakes, them almost begging for some as the purple haired girl's lips watered. "...Do you want one?" she asked, after a few seconds.

Her answer? Well, it was rapid nodding and not a verbal response. Ayano picked up another plate and put one of the pancakes onto it for the purple haired girl. She then sat down on the nearby sofa, with her plate on her lap. "My father would never leave me alone, he worries too much about me. Your parents must be quite laid back."

Laid back? For a moment, Ayano mused over this idea. It didn't really work, her mother was quite doting and her father only followed his wife's every command. So neither were really laid back. "Maybe..." she decided to respond with. She ate one of her pancakes after her short mutter.

Glancing over at Kokona, Ayano saw that the girl was clearly enjoying her pancake. She put her plate down and said. "I'll be right back, I need the toilet," this time, she wasn't lying either. She headed upstairs, leaving the purple haired girl alone.

Sitting on the sofa, Kokona finished her pancake and had a look around. Was there a clue for what Ayano had done, it had to been something horrible. She walked around the room and eventually saw a staircase. "A basement?..." she walked down the stairs and opened the door at the base, opening to the basement.

When she stepped in, her eyes widened upon the site of the torture chair. "...What the..." she murmured, traumatised at the sight. "What...did she..." she looked to see a camera and started putting two and two together. "...D-did she kidnap s-somebody...to r-record a message..."

Since she was shell-shocked, she didn't realise that Ayano had come to find her and was now standing in the doorway with a worried look. She eventually heard Ayano footstep and turned in terror. "...A-ayano..." she felt so worried that the grey haired girl would hurt her for discovering this.

However, that didn't happen as Ayano sighed in worry. "...I'm sorry you had to discover this, Kokona," she could see how scared the girl was, and she needed to find a way to calm her down. "D-don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I actually didn't want to do anything that you just found out..., everything I did. Was to save you from your compensated dating and your father's debt."

"...Y-you knew about my c-c-compensated dating?...I know that I implied I...was doing s-something w-wrong, but..." Kokona had rested against the wall, fearfully. However, she seemed more calm than before.

"Sorry, I overheard your conversation on Monday with that guy. Ever since then..." Ayano sighed, she knew she would need to explain everything and not just a snippet. "I feel like I need to explain everything. Don't I?"

After a few moments of utter silence, Kokona finally nodded slightly to show that she was listening. Ayano sat down in the chair, being cautious around the straps. "You see...every since the day I was born, I've been unable to feel emotions."

"B-but..."

"No talking, let me finish please. When I overheard your conversation on Monday,...,I started feeling things. I can't explain how and why. It doesn't even match what my mother always told me..." she sighed, but then opened her grey-blue eyes to look straight at her friend. "Something about you made me feel emotions for the first time...I can't explain it, but that's just how it is. Thus, I feel protective over you. I wanted to help you more than life. I could never hurt you and I wanted to do...anything...to save your from your problems. And that included kidnapping Musume. Don't worry, she's not hurt and by now her father has likely found her."

"A-are you s-sure...?"

"Positive, she may feel a little depressed when she returns to school. However," Ayano formed a small smile. "She may have a new appreciation for life and will stop her bullying, which benefits my friends as well. So it's not just you that kidnapping her has helped."

"...I...see..." sighing a little, Kokona's body relaxed and she pulled herself fully up and walked over to Ayano with worried eyes. "A-are you absolutely certain t-that you didn't hurt her?"

"I'm certain," honestly, Ayano knew she had done some damage to the blonde with the pipe she had used to render Musume unconscious. However, she hadn't done worrying levels of damage that would maybe kill her. "All I used was a safe tranquilliser...all it did was put her to sleep so that she couldn't make noises whilst I brought her here."

"I see...and where is she now?"

"When I last saw her, she was in a music box outside of the Ronshaku building. But that was last night, by now she likely would have been found and returned to her father. Grabbing her video recorder, she tapped to replay the video she had made of Musume so that Kokona could judge her sanity.

After watching the video, Kokona was still trembling. "...That's scary, Yan-tan..." Ayano was slightly relieved that the purple haired girl was still using her nickname. "...B-but, I can't help but trust you. You...save my dad, you did all this just to save me and my dad. I can't...help, but want to remain your friend."

Nodding her head, Ayano decided to make a proposal. "If there's anything you wish me to do to make it up to you for scaring you, I'll do it without question."

Whilst the silvery-purple eyed girl was pretty surprised by that, she thought about it and then managed a small slightly uncertain smile. "Okay...I have one. Join the drama club, we need all the help we can get without Kizana-neetan's. Plus...I could do with the extra help, since everyone is expecting me to do the job of vice president..."

"What do you mean by that?" came the curious response, no rejection to the question. Just the curious question.

"The drama club works on a unique principle for it's club presidents. You can only be president in your 2nd year of school as all club presidents have to select a 1st year before the end of their 2nd year, so that they'll become vice president in their 3rd year and the new club president will take over. With me being Kizana-neetan's little cousin, everyone expects me to take over the club and she even announced it before her accident. I'm still unsure about it..."

"I see. I'm sure you'd be a good club leader."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do think. Now, we should be heading to school. We'll be later if we spend anymore time chatting."

"Oh right!" Kokona's silvery-purple eyes widened as she realised that fact. "Lets get going, I don't wanna be late. Oh...and I promise I won't tell anybody about this, just...try to avoid doing such in the future."

Nodding her head, Ayano realised it would be best not to traumatise another student for a friend's benefit. The pair began to walk to school shortly, staying mostly in silence as neither really knew what to say to each other after that morning. Soon enough, they heard a voice and turned to see a familiar cyan haired girl. "Morning, Koni-chan, Yan-chan. Nice to see you, did you meet up or something?"

"We met up, Saki-tan," Kokona filled in, making sure to omit most of the details. Plus, Ayano wasn't sure just how much Saki knew regarding the debt problems. But if Saki did know, it was up to Kokona to inform her about the resolved problem as opposed to her. As they walked, Kokona whispered in her dark haired friend's ear. "Remember your promise..."

"Yes, yes. The drama club, I'll fill my application in when we get to school."

~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had indeed filled in her application, but the agreement was made so that she would only attend 3 days as she wasn't playing a major role in the school's play so they wasn't too big of a need for her to take too many days in the club. So she decided to only take part in the club activity for mondays, wednesdays and thursdays. Since today was a friday, she didn't need to take part.

After joining the club, she headed to her regular wanders around the school and passed through the courtyard. There, she saw a trio of individuals. One was a black haired boy, sitting down on the fountain with a book in his hands. Standing over him was a orange haired girl, who's hair shifted to yellow at the tips, and next to her was a black haired girl with red eyes (_Note from author: This will be outdated when the mysterious obstacle is revealed, but for now this is how she appears to look when modded into the game so that's what I'm basing her off_). But she paid the trio no mind as she didn't want to disturb them, whatever they were talking about was none of her business after all.

She had nothing really to do, didn't need to talk to Midori about anything. However, said childhood friend came to find her later on. "Yan-chan, whatever you did worked. Ronshaku-san isn't bothering me and Horuda-chan anymore. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, but it wasn't directly to help you. You are aware right?"

"Yep, and I'm sure that whatever you did it for was for the good since she's no longer hurting people. Horuda-chan is really happy, but she wanted to stay on the roof until class time as she feels the most comfortable up there."

"I've joined a club, so you know..." she indicated towards the blue rose that Kokona had attached to her hair.

"Oh, drama club! That sounds like fun, did Haruka-chan asked you to join the club?" instead of voicing her response, Ayano just nodded to allow Midori to continue. "So the drama club now has 7 members, wow that's a lot. But from what I've found out, all of the clubs are safe since today is the deadline!"

"Nice to know," Ayano whispered. Things were quite insane now, she was part of a club - something she never expected to join. She had more than a few friends. She could feel emotions. Things were so strange, so new and she just couldn't understand anything.

Soon enough, the bell for the lesson rang so the pair headed up to their class of 2-1. Whilst she sat down, she wondered about her questions. Why was she suddenly able to feel emotions. What did she feel towards Kokona? Why was she so willing to agree to joining a club, despite being so uncaring before?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She finally received some answers later on with a phone call with her mother. It was late at night and her mother finally decided to call her. "Hey sweetie. Sorry for the earlier mess-up, we had some problems. But we're settled in. So I decided to call to see how your week's been. Has anything happened since then?"

"Well...I helped out a friend with some family problems...b-but, I still don't have answers for um...the strange new emotions that I've been feeling."

"Have you met somebody that you have fallen in love with...like me with your papa?"

"Mother...you were like me once?...Emotionless...empty?" Ayano was surprised, she had never wondered why her mother knew meeting somebody would grant her emotions. Now that she thought about it, it should have been obvious. "Mama...were you the s-serial killer from the 80s?...D-did you kill to be with papa?" all whilst she mumbled this, she didn't realise her sudden shift of referring to her parents.

"How you figure that out, sweetie..." her mother's voice came in cold and chilling, sending shivers up Ayano's spine. For a moment, she was glad that her mother wasn't in the same country. She feared...being killed.

"S-sorry...I just...um...uh..."

"...It's quite alright, sweetie. As long as you tell nobody about this. Yes, I was the serial killer from the 80s. Like you, I felt nothing until I met your papa and...I felt a yearning. Nobody could have him. I killed everyone that got in our way and for many, many years; I expected you to be the same as me. I was going to help you win your senpai. But now...you seem so odd. Your feeling emotions, but not that yearning."

"...Mama...I think I'm in love with the friend I mentioned...but I only feel protective. I d-don't want to hurt anyone to be with her. She has a best friend, but I don't want to hurt her...I don't want to hurt anyone. It would be the wrong thing to do."

"I see...well, I guess my training when you were younger was misguided. Plus, I feel like you're a different type of Aishi. Maybe...this friend of yours isn't the only one for you, maybe friends are the key to your emotions. Not a romance."

"...Maybe...s-so, should I make as many friends as possible?...So that I can feel normal?"

"If that's what you wish, then I'll support you sweetie. After all, you're the proof of mine and your father's love. I care about you more than anyone else, besides your father."

"...Thank you for your support, I've felt so confused all week since I started feeling emotions. I worried Midori-san a little as well when I started displaying emotions that she never expected me to feel."

"Oh...ya...the Gurin girl, how has she been anyway?"

"Oh, Midori-san's fine. Her family is progressing for adopting Horuda-san, and Midori now has a girlfriend who joined the gaming club with her. As for my other childhood friend, Kiku-san, she's been doing fine but we haven't been talking much since she joined the school."

"I see.." suddenly her mother's voice trailed off, as faint talking was heard over the line. Soon enough, she returned and said. "Sorry, Ayano. But I need to head off, see you when we get back. I'll be sure to send you some morning as soon as possible."

"Thank you...and see you, mama."

Then the phone line went dead, so Ayano sighed and went to laid down on her bed. It was late and she was pretty tired, the whole week having exhausted her beyond belief. She had a weekend to get through...and then she would have to take part in the drama club next week, that was something to wait on. Before she went to sleep, she saw the familiar 'nighty-night' for Midori causing her to smile gently. After replacing, she fell into dream land. Dreams full of Kokona and her going...on...dates and other romantic stuff.

What was going on...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yandere Simulator~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: Thanks for reading the first week of this story, the next 5 chapters will be Osana's week and will be released together. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
